


Growing Up

by Glitteredwithstars



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteredwithstars/pseuds/Glitteredwithstars
Summary: The night before graduation Tj and Cyrus reveal how they really feel.





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi- this is my first post on here and I hope you enjoyed it! This was just a short one shot, but I do have a some other works that I may want to post in the future so, keep a look out!

They’re on the roof, and there’s an untouched sense of grief in between them. It’s the night before they graduate, and they know it’s the last time they’ll ever get to do this, before everything changes. The last time they will get to enjoy each other’s company before the weight of adulthood is unraveled onto their shoulder’s. It was nights like these when they would just laugh, and stare at the night sky, and talk about their dreams. For a reason left unspoken they both aren’t in the mood. Instead there are few words exchanged- they’re thinking of their futures and of the past and everything they’ve shared inbetween. They wonder where they’ll go, and when they’ll separate, they wonder of life and of growing up, and remember silly memories involving late night drives while jamming out to music, sneaking out in eight grade to see the movie they both had been dying to watch, Tj teaching Cyrus how to play basketball, Late night study sessions, of pointless chess matches, and pranking and snickering behind each other’s backs. Pangs of nostalgia jolting through their bodies.  
Cyrus is the first to break the silence, he sighs and bites the corner of his lip. “Do you think we’ll be okay?” It was the question that had been sitting on their chests, but both were afraid to confront it. Things had already changed, they couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it begun, but it had. It could only be described as the feeling of an implosion that was felt from the pit of their stomachs, all the way up to their hearts. They were things like when Tj would help Cyrus with his tie before a big event, the way his fingers would drag across his clothed skin when he looped it around his neck, and the scent of Tj’s body spray when they hugged, the way their lips touched one another’s ears when they had a secret they were dying tell, or seeing Cyrus show up to his house with a batch of freshly baked muffins, and Cyrus seeing Tj show up to his house with a bag of fast food he was never allowed to eat when his mom was home. It was the little things that made them happier than most, and captivating moments that led to a significant impact and made them think of what ifs and what could be.  
Tj tears his eyes away from the brick wall he had been intently staring at and turns the crook of his neck to look at the boy he grew up with. He hesitates, and ponders the question. “Yeah, we have been all these years.”, he says in a way where it felt like he wanted to believe the words he was saying. They’re both looking at each other know, the space between them now filled with their wants unspoken. The scent of spearmint radiates from both of them, they had split a piece of gum before. Their lips inches apart. And they’ve both stopped moving, their eyes both resting on each other’s mouth. “We’re treading on thin water here.” Cyrus mutters, and his lips ghost’s the other boys as he says so. Maybe it’s lust, maybe it’s hope, maybe it’s desperation, maybe it’s the ache of not exploring what could be, but Tj closes the almost non existent gap between them.  
Eventually they do, their breathing is shallowed, clothes rumpled, and their hair is a wild mess, and they both have never looked so beautiful they think. There are no words exchanged, but this time the space between them is filled with lust and utter happiness. The glow of the moon makes Tj’s eyes shine, and Cyrus thinks that he could look at him forever. Tj shakes his head and just laughs, Cyrus laughs too and nudges the side of Tj’s face with his nose. They both fall back on the slated roof, hands intertwined, Tj brings up Cyrus’ hands to his lips and plants kisses all the way up to his arm.  
The rest of the night they just lay there and talk, and laugh, and kiss some more, it’s something they agree they could get used to. They also talk about their future, and this time they are both in one another’s, it’s exhilarating and the future doesn’t seem so scary anymore, because they have each other. 

——————————  
Hi, no one will ever read this, but I just wanted to post this one shot. I’ve always loved the idea of them revealing their feelings to each other in a subdued and intimate way! So I wrote it into fruition. Also, does anyone has tips on growing a blog because I and struggling and would really like to get my work exposed to the fandom. And of course if you happen to read this let me know what you think of it, feed back is always appreciated.


End file.
